Connection
by dana910
Summary: Zeke thinks Harper and Justin have a "connection" which causes him to break up with Harper. The question is, do they really have a "connection"? And if they do, will they ever realize it?
1. Chapter 1

"Plans"

_Disclaimer: Even though I would love to, I really do not own Wizards Of Waverly Place. If I did, I would have gotten Justin and Harper together!_

Justin was sitting at one of the unoccupied tables in his dad's Sub Station. He was eyeing a pretty girl from the corner of his eyes. _Oh snap, _he thought_ she's beautiful. Hmmm...I wonder if I have a shot with her. Maybe I should go and talk to her. Yes. Yes. Im going to go and talk to her. After all, who can resist my charm. Well, that's a load of crap. But...I should try. Ever since Juliet got all wrinkly, I havent dated anyone. Its time to move on._Gathering his courage, he was just about to move from his table, when the door to the Sub Station opened - to reveal a very sad looking Harper. The mascara had been smeared from her eyes. Her nose looked red, and eyes bleary. Normally, Justin wouldnt have given much thought to Harper's entrance, but since Harper was (almost) a friend, and Justin was a gentleman, he approached her, and asked, "What happened, Harper? Are you ok?"

"Yes...well, no...um...do you know where Alex is? I really need to talk to her.", Harper replied, a little haphazardly.

"Im sorry, Harper. Alex has gone to the bowling alley with Mason. But, you know, if you really need someone to talk to, Im..." Justin cast a glance at the pretty girl, who had finished eating, and was getting up to pay. With a sigh of resignation, he completed his sentence, saying, "...listening."

Harper cast a doubtful look over Justin, but when Justin nodded in encouragement, she walked to the nearest table, and threw herself heavily over the chair. Justin walked over to her tentatively, and took the chair across from her. Harper looked at him, and said, in a voice crackling with emotion, "Zeke...Zeke and I...we broke up." She had hardly finished the sentence when she dissolved into tears.

Justin panicked. Harper was bowling at the top of her lungs, and he had no idea what to do. Harper began talking again, "We were...going to go to the school dance together tomorrow! We were gonna attend the same college! We were..going to get married! And...and have lots of kids!" She paused to blow her nose, before continuing, "And now, its all over! Just like that! Z..Z...Z...Z...Z..ZZZZZZ...ZEKE..this is just so typically my life, its always this wa-" Not able to take it any longer, Justin leaned closer to the table and said, a little urgently (her screeching was REALLY loud), "Harper, stop. Look, if Zeke broke up with you, he's the world's biggest idiot! Why are you crying so much? Just..pull yourself together. I know its hard, right now, like its the end of the world, but it will get better. I promise."

"But, what about our plans? Theyre all ruined", Harper said.

"Plans? Come on Harper. You dated Zeke for three months, and you had already planned your whole life? I mean, isnt that a bit too fast?" Justin asked incredulously.

At hearing this, Harper blushed a little. Ignoring her embarassment, she shot back, "He is my first boyfriend, ok? I mean, I guess he was. Whatever. I just, like to move ahead, alright? Dont tell me youve never done that. I mean, you had planned which college you wanted to go to when you were 7."

"I know. But, I was wrong. We cant plan our lives. We can just...live it, and go with the flow. I planned way into my future with Juliet..." he flinched a little when he said her name, like it was still hurting him, and continued, "..and look where it got me. Sometimes I think if I had just, enjoyed the feeling of living in the moment more, I would not have felt so much hurt when we went our separate ways, and I couldve formed better memories of the time I spent with her."

Justin looked up at Harper,a and saw that she was looking at him with a mixture of concern and pity. He said, hastily, "I am fine now. Really. And that is why I know you will be fine too." He gave Harper a small smile. Harper's face showed a moment's doubt, before it cleared.

"Youre right, Justin. OF course, I still hate him for dumping me. Humph. I am a catch. He has no idea what he missed out on." Just as she was saying these words, she got up from the table, somehow got off-balanced, and fell on the floor with a loud thud. "You know, apart from the bad coordination, I am a catch."

Justin and Harper looked at each other, and burst out laughing. They laughed and laughed and laughed, till they got a stitch in their stomach. Harper stood up from the floor to sit again, still chuckling.

"Harper, you are a weirdo. In a good way.", he added. Harper looked at him and said, while flicking her hair, "I know. I rock!"

Justin waved his hand, brushing off her self praise, and asked, timidly, "Hey. Um, can I ask you something? Answer only if you feel comfortable doing so."

"Go ahead! The Great Harper is not afraid to answer questions!", Harper said.

"Why...why did Zeke...you know...broke up with you? I mean, you guys looked like everything was fine. What happened?"

Harper's face turned serious, and she said, "Ummm...I dont mind answering that question, but...ahhhh. Just leave it. It would make things awkward."

Justin's curiosity increased at Harper's coy tone, and, abandoning all pretense, said, "Why would things get awkward? C'mon Harper. You cant just...say this kind of thing and then leave it at that. Just..tell me. We are friends!"

Harper smiled a little at his genuine interest, and said, "Fine. If you really wanna know, it was because...because...ah, what the hell, it was because he thought that there is something going on between us. I mean, he knows that I didnt cheat on him, of course, but he thinks that we have some kind of connection we havent realised till now, and he wanted to end things before he falls for me too hard and I realize the existence of our connection. He said that that would hurt him too much."

After talking, Harper met Justin's eyes. Justin had gone rigid. "Justin, Justin, are you ok?", Harper asked.

"Uh...yeah. Im just thinking though. How stupid is Zeke! Us..having a "connection"...we dont have a connection.", he said, self - assuredly, before adding, in a panicked tone, "Do we?"

"O...of course not. I mean, I admit I had a CRAZY crush on you, but its all a thing of the past. Isnt it?", she questioned, surveying his face carefully, as if looking for an answer.

Justin looked at her and thought, _We dont think of each other romantically. I mean I dont. Or do I? Oh, shut up, Justin. I dont. I DO NOT. Yeah. I do not. _"Yeah, it is. Look, Zeke is my best friend and everything, but, I gotta admit, he can be pretty dense sometimes. Lets just, forget what he said. Deal?"

Harper looked at him and smiled. "Deal", she said. She got up from her chair and said, "I am glad we sorted stuff out. Thanks Justin. Talking to you helped a lot. You are amazing! I better go and lock up my room before Alex comes and destroys it."

Justin nodded at her and watched her go. _There is no way that I would have even the remotest amount of feelings for my ex-stalker. Clean up your head, Justin._ He shook his head, and with one last look in Harper'sa direction, heaved himself up from his chair and walked out of the Sub Shop.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : I shall hereby declare that I own not Wizards of Waverly Place. Not even a tiny bit._

"Seriously, Alex? 3 hours before the dance? You decided to ruin my suit 3 hours before the dance? This was mean. Even for you.", Justin said, in a huff.

"Oh, bro. Will you chilax? Its not a big deal, I mean, its not like you've got a date whom you have to impress...", Alex replied, with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, Alex. You are adorable when you are mean..", Mason said, kissing the top of her head. Alex looked warmly into Mason's eyes, before noticing her brother's presence. She snapped back to reality at once, and said, "Yeah yeah. I know I am adorable. Now Mason, sweety, go off somewhere and roll in the mud."

Mason laughed at her comment and got up from his chair. He had hardly taken two steps when Alex said, "Dont forget to clean up before the DANCE!"

Mason nodded his head, and walked out of the door, a smile playing on his lips all the while.

"Alex, if you are done instructing Mason, could you please focus here? You ruined my suit! What am I supposed to wear now? A rag?" Alex opened her mouth to answer, when Justin said, "Dont."

"Ok, Justin. I agree we may have a bit of a crisis here. But...you have to understand it wasnt my fault! I was too hungry because I was helping Harper make a decent dress for the dance for 4 hours straight, and if you spend that much time NOT eating, you are sure to get a bit...uncoordinated!"

"Alex, out of all the excuses you have come up with for damaging my things, this one has been the worst." He took a look at his suit, which was covered in heaps of chocolate sauce, and sighed. "Its ok, though. You are right. Its not like I am going to the dance with someone. I should probably just sit at home. School dances are boring, anyways."

"But...you love dances! You lock yourself up in your room for 2 hours before every dance just so you can look good!", Alex said, feeling a bit bad.

Justin thought about what Alex said, before shaking his head and saying, "Nah. That was the old me. Im just...gonna go to the lair - finish up some magic homework. Enjoy the dance!"

Saying that, he shuffled back to the lair.

Alex looked at him for a while, feeling sorry for her brother. Ever since Juliet had gone, Justin had very little to be excited about. This was the first time in months when he was realy looking forward to enjoying himself a little bit. Making up her mind, she ran to Harper's room, all the while thinking to herself, _Maybe Harper can fix this! I am awfully smart!_

Justin was sitting on the couch in the lair, trying to read a heavy book on magic. In reality, he could not concentrate on the book. _Damn. Why am I so upset over this dance? Get over it, Justin._ He shook himself up, and started reading the book with a little bit more concentration. Just when he was getting really absorbed in the book, he heard the soft noise of someone approaching him. He looked up to see Harper smiling at him while carrying something in her arms. On a closer look, Justin realized it was a suit.

"Hey Justin. Alex told me what she did to your suit..." Harper wrinkled her nose in disapprovement, "..and I realized, I can help you!"

Justin looked at Harper, speechless for a second, before asking, "But...how in the world did you get a suit?"

Harper smiled, and sat on the couch next to him, and replying, "Ah...it was nothing. This was supposed to be Zeke's suit. I had decided to make the suit for him so that we can coordinate the colour of our clothes and look perfect..but, clearly, we are not going to the dance together now, so I thought it would be great if you keep the suit! Atleast my efforts wont be wasted!"

"Harper...I dont know what to say..." Justin's voice trailed off.

"You dont HAVE to say anything. Just...take it and come to the dance!"

Justin stared into the space, and said, "Harper, it was really, really very nice of you to come and give me the suit, but.." Justin searched for words, and said, with a sigh, "...I dont think I should go to the dance. I would be kidding myself if I think that I can have fun."

Harper did not know how to react to Justin's confession. After a moment of thought, she said, "Justin, I reallly think you need to pull yourself together and just..have fun! I am hurting too...but Im trying to get my mind off of things. Just come." After saying her bit, she got up from the couch, and turned to go.

"And for all its worth, I think you would look really fine in this suit. After all, its my creation!", Harper said, and got out of the lair.

Justin watched her leave yet again, and did not realize he was smiling. _Maybe I should go to the dance after all. I should not miss an opprtunity to look "really fine". Or impress Harper. God, Justin. You did not just say that. Crap._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer : Guess what? I still do not own Wizards of Waverly Place. Never have, sadly never will..!**_

**One more thing...I cannot begin to express how much I appreciate you guys reading my fanfic. I mean, I keep reading the comments over and over for inspiration. Thanks, guys! And dont forget to read and REVIEW! Your encouragement or criticism is highly appreciated! And now, enjoy!**

_AN HOUR BEFORE THE DANCE_

Justin stood in front of the mirror of his room, and looked at himself. _Not bad, Justin, _he thought to himself. He never really minded Harper's individuality when it came to clothes, but he had to admit, Harper had gone all out for this suit. It was a black suit, with a light grey shirt. It looked really good.

_Do I resent the fact that it was actually made for Zeke? Oh, come on, Justin. You are thinking nonsense again._ Even though he tried to divert his mind away from the whole issue, it kept coming back to him like some stubborn horse shoe magnet.

Meanwhile, Alex had gotten ready for the dance, and was wearing a black and purple half length dress, and a black feather head band for her hair, which was otherwise let loose, with large curls. She wore black fishnet stockings to complete the look.

At her father's request, she was going to Justin's room to drag him to the living rom. _Ugh...he is such a girl. Now I have to escort him to the living area. Why did I even think of taking Harper's help so that he could come to the dance? I mean, now he's just a pain in the...not so comfortable part._

Alex reached his room, all the while muttering under her breath. As usual, she did not bother to knock before entering his "personal space", as he had himself described it.

He was turning this way and that way, looking at every inch of his physique and his suit. Seeing him do this action repeatedly, Alex couldnt control herself, and starting giggling like crazy. Justin jumped at the sound, and upon noticing that it was Alex who was the source of the sound, his face turned beetroot red.

"Well well well...I have to admit Justin, you've reached a whole new level of feminism.", Alex said, before putting up a high pitched, ultra girly voice, and saying, "Awh gurrrll...don' go breakin' your shweet head over nothin'..you look hot! Boys are gonna be linin' themselves up to get a piece of you!" she added a girls-jumping-up-and-down-excitedly move for extra measure, and said, "WOO HOO!"

"Oh, shut up, Alex. It was just...to see if there are any marks on the suit..", Justin said, rather hastily. "And besides, why are inside my room without knocking? Seriously, do you not understand the meaning of "privacy"?", Justin added, in a slightly exasperated, slightly angry, but mostly embarassed tone.

"Whatever, Justin. Just be glad the whole Waverly Place doesnt know about your...antiques. Now, if you want your little girl act to remain a secret, you better come downstairs to the living room.", said Alex, with the hint of a snicker.

Justin puffed up his cheek and got out of the room with the little dignity that was still left, before tripping over nothing and falling flat on his face. Alex laughed like a maniac, and stepped over him and started walking, before turning her head and saying, "You know, I think tonight's gonna be AWESOME", stressing on the word "awesome".

_HALF AN HOUR BEFORE THE DANCE_

"Where is Harper? You guys really need to get going.", Jerry Russo said.

"Oh relax dad. I checked on her 2 minuted ago, she'll be here any moment now.", Alex replied, rolling her eyes at her father's restlessness.

The whole Russo family (and Mason) was sitting in the living room, waiting for Harper to show up. Mason, Alex, Justin, Harper and Max were supposed to go to the dance together, and had somehow managed to get the neighbour's car for the occasion.

Justin had been waiting eagerly for Harper to enter the room, although he was not willing to admit that to himself. He was also worried that they will get late if she doesnt come fast. Like, really fast.

And then she came out.

Justin had known Harper literally all his life, and he had always thought that she was pretty cute. But that didnt compare to the way she looked at that moment. She was wearing a purple nuanced grey sleeveless mid length dress, with a sequined panel across the front and tie belt. Her hair was tied in a neat-yet-messy knot, and she looked...exquisite. There was no other word for it. Beautiful didnt even begin to cover it. Justin's breath was caught in his chest.

"Ooooohhhhh...look who's looking hot!", Theresa exclaimed.

"Harper, you look really, really, pretty," Mason added. "You know, as a sister..", he said, for good measure.

Harper graciously thanked them, and her eyes met Justin's. Her eyes looked like they were waiting for his approval, and the thought made him weirdly happy. He smiled at her in appreciation, and she blushed, which made it harder for Justin to stop staring, because her blushing added on to her already insanely beautiful self.

He somehow tore his eyes away from Harper, and said, somewhat coarsely, "Um...we should be going, if we want to reach the school on time..."

"Yeah, gosh. Thanks, Justin. We didnt realize that at all! Ugh.", Alex said, sarcastically.

"Oh Alex, stop picking on your brother. Now, you kids, go and have fun!", Theresa said.

Bracing himself for whichever other surprises the night held, Justin walked towards the car, with the others not far behind.

_**Guys I really would love it if you read and review it. And dont worry, many more chapters are going to come up. The story has just started! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I still have no ownership of Wizards of Waverly Place...cant help it...!_

_**Thanks, you awesome people for reading and reviewing my story...you guys have no idea how much it means to me!**_

_**I also have to give a special thanks to genielou..I was inspired to write this fanfic after reading her awesome fanfics on MY favourite pairing - Harper and Justin.**_

_**Please R & R!**_

_**

* * *

**_

As soon as the gang reached the car, Theresa shrieked, "Oh My God! I forgot to take your pictures! Just...wait for a second!"

Her words were met with groans from everyone.

"Oh, mom, seriously? I dont want to go there so late that I just get to pick up the leftovers of food from the floor! And taking pictures for such occasions is a stupid practice in the first place!", Alex said.

Jerry looked at his daughter and said, "Alex, dont be rude. And, its important to take pictures of you guys. One day, you people will go your separate ways, and these will be the only memories your old parents will have of you.", saying that, he dissolved into fake tears.

"Ah...dad your 'emotional blackmail' has gotten really old.", Alex said, but when Jerry continued his loud (and embarassing) wailing, Harper said hastily, "Shut up, Alex. Go ahead, Mrs. Russo. Take our pictures!"

Theresa flashed Harper a huge smile, and dashed back to her room to get the camera.

"Ah, Harper, you and your niceness is really annoynig.", Alex said, in a huff.

"Will you let it go, Alex, you are being such a killjoy", Justin said, rolling his eyes at his sister.

"What, you are defending Harper now?", smirked Alex.

The situation got really awkward. Justin and Harper avoided each other's eyes. Thankfully, Theresa came back at that moment and started giving directions for clicking pictures. Max insisted on having individual shots only, since he thought he should be the "centre of attraction". Mason and Alex posed for pictures together, which left Harper and Justin.

"Justin, Harper, dear, could you both pose for pictures together? You match well.", Theresa said, with a hint of a smile.

Harper and Justin looked at each other, and by mutual agreement stepped in front of the camera.

Justin hesistantly put his hand on Harper's waist, and her eyes shot up to look at him. He thought he exceeded his boundaries, and started moving his hand, till Harper said, softly, "Its ok, Justin, you can keep your hand there, you know. After all, we are friends."

Justin smiled at her, and felt a bit more comfortable. As their picturs were being taken, Justin mused over how easy and good it felt to have Harper so close to him. _Its like our bodies were made to be close to each other. Oh, God, I did not just think that in my head. I need a shrink. _

After the pictures were taken, another big problem was faced by the group. The car they had managed to borrow from their neighbour was a five seater, but Alex and Harper did not want creases on their dresses, and though Mason and Justin didnt admit it, they didnt want their suits ruined either. Max, as usual, didnt care much.

For a few seconds, they debated using magic to expand the space in the car, but a stern look from Mrs. Russo prevented them from doing so. Also, Justin and Mason fought a little to be in the driver's seat. The fight was won by Mason, simply because Justin got scared when Mason began growling.

Thus, Alex and Mason took the front seat, and the back seat was taken by Max, Harper and Justin, in that order.

Although Justin was a bit unhappy about sitting in the back, he couldnt help but notice how his and shoulders and knees brushed against Harper's ever so often. Every time he came in contact with Harper's skin, he felt like electricity was shooting up and down the entire length of his body. It was weird - he had never felt like that ever before - not even with Juliet. He looked discreetly at Harper to see what her expressions said, and noticed that her cheeks were blushing ever so slightly, and she her face showed a mixture of longing, pain. Justin was quite surprised by what he saw - _Is the longing I see on her face for me? Or...is it for something else? Or maybe, just maybe, I am misjudging her expressions..._

"Did you say something?", Harper asked him, shaking him out of his reverie, and making him jump.

"Wha...? Oh, um, yeah, I mean, no, nothing.", Justin said, sheepishly.

Again, Harper gave him her trademark smile, a smile that made Justin's hear thud loudly in his chest, a smile he felt had become their little thing. _I should stop thinking this way. She probably smiles like that at everyone. I should get my head out of my..._

They finally reached the school, and Justin got out cautiously, careful not to mess up Harper's dress. He held the door open for her.

"Thanks!", Harper said, her spirits rising, seeing the decorated school grounds.

Justin winked at her enthusiasm, and said, "Shall we go?"

Harper hesitated for fraction of a second, before linking her arms with his, and said, "Yes, we shall."

"Oye! Where do you think you are taking my best friend, my perky brother?", Alex said, sounding scandalised.

Harper and Justin quickly unlinked their arms, and Harper said, brushing away a stray strand of her hair consciously, "C'mon, Alex. Youre gonna hang out and MAKE OUT with Mason all night long...what will I do with you?"

"Um, agreed, I plan on doing both the things, but that shall be only after we go and make fun of all the other girls, visit the ladies room, and give a hard time to the DJ!", Alex said, excitedly. But suddenly Alex looked past Harper's shoulder, and her tone changed, and she said, "Maybe we can do that later. Um..I will meet you inside." Her voice softened and she said, "Harper, take care, and be strong."

With that Alex took Mason's hand and went inside.

Justin and Harper exchanged quizzical looks, and turned around to enter the school.

And then they saw the reason behind Alex's sudden change in demeanor.

Zeke was standing there.

* * *

**Woah, ok, so I know the ending was a bit dramatic, maybe a little overdramatic...but, it adds on to the charm! PLEASE read and review! I will be updating soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer : Guess what? I have no ownership of WOWP. And I most certainly do not own the song I have mentioned. You know, saying what I do not own repeatedly makes me feel like a loser. Eh._

_**Ok, first of all, I am immensely thankful to all the people who read and reviewed my story. It means a lot! Secondly, I will be uploading chapters more slowly now, because my holidays are over and I have a LOT of college work to finish. But please do not stop reading the story...I wont stop writing it..I promise! **_

_**

* * *

**_

_Why is he here? Is he here to take Harper back? Oh, I really should put a stop on my wandering thoughts. Besides, why am I bothered?, _Justin thought. Zeke was grinning toothily at him, and said, "Yo Justin! Yoo dee dee la loo!".

"Hey, Zeke", Justin said, dryly. He glanced warily at Harper. She was trying to ignore Zeke's presence. Her knuckles were turning white.

"Hey Harper.", Zeke said, softly.

"Um...hey...Z..Zeke.", Harper replied.

It was getting more awkward by the minute. Justin silently cursed Alex for leaving him alone with two ex-lovers. Still, he couldnt help glancing at both of them...like he was trying to spot some kind of...attraction they might still have towards each other. This thought scared him; though he could not understand why. He should be okay with Zeke and Harper's presence in front of each other, but somehow the scene he was witnessing made him...there was no other word for it...insecure.

"Listen, Harper...um.. can I talk to you for a second?", Zeke said. He cast a glance in Justin's direction, and added, "Privately?"

Harper looked around wildly, and caught Justin's eyes. Her eyes looked like they were begging Justin to intervene, but Justin thought it was not his place to ask Zeke to go away. After a moment of silence, Harper said, a bit shakily, "Yeah. Sure. Ok."

Zeke smiled a little and lead the way. Justin looked at them walking away, and felt helpless. He wanted to stop Zeke from taking Harper away (_only because I dont want her to spoil her mood,_ he kept chanting_)_, but couldnt, because he did not want Zeke's suspicions confirmed if he acted all protective towards Harper.

While both of them were walking, Justin saw Harper turn back, and look at Justin. It was as if her eyes were trying to tell him something, but he could not put a finger on what it was.

Sighing, he walked inside the building.

He entered the gym area, where the dance was taking place, and looked around. The centre place had people dancing, while on the left side was the refreshment table. The place opposite him had been converted into a mini stage.

He walked over to the refreshment table and sat down on one of the chairs. He took a glass of punch, and let his eyes skim the dance area, unconsciously looking for Harper and Zeke. He saw Alex and Mason dance quite crazily to 'When I Go' by Slow Club. Well, Alex was dancing crazily, and Mason was trying to prevent himself and others from getting hurt. Max was moving his body in a crazy snake like manner, not far from Alex and Mason, which was earning him quite a few whacked out glances.

After looking around for a while, he finally saw what he really wanted to see. And the sight made his stomach drop, like a thousand stones were weighing it down.

Harper and Zeke were dancing together, and their bodies moved around each other perfectly, if a little awkwardly. Any stranger who looked at them would have thought they looked super cute together, but not Justin.

_Why? Why are they dancing? I thought Zeke wanted to talk. I think I should go there...just to check if Harper is okay. No. I cant do that. I have to keep my distance._

As Justin watched, Zeke whispered something into Harper's ear, and they both disappeared, swallowed by the crowd. Justin tore his eyes away. He felt like his whole heart was on fire. He wanted to do something, anything. He did not want to just sit there. He was feeling like the walls were closing in on him.

Stumbling, he got out of his chair, and walked outside. He took a steadying breath, trying to calm himself. Unfortunatley, he heard whispers, and looked around to see Zeke and Harper standing twenty feet away from him, saying something to each other. Though he strained his ears, he couldnt hear what they were talking about. And then, he saw Zeke lean down, and kiss Harper slowly on the lips. It was an extremely short kiss, but it evoked an array of strange emotions in Justin. He looked away.

After what seemed like a century, he heard the shuffling of footsteps, and the next moment Harper was standing next to him.

"Hey Justin", Harper said, a little breathlessly. "Um...what are you doing outside?"

"Nothing", Justin replied, coldly.

Harper blinked in surprise at his cold response.

"What's up with you?", she asked a tiny bit hurt.

"I'm sorry if I was rude. Nothing's up with me.", Justin said. His voice didnt sound cold, just distant, and a bit unattached, which was new, because Harper had always thought that he had the warmest, most welcoming voice.

"Can I talk to you, for a moment? I mean, you have been a really good...friend to me, and I wanted to share this news with you.", Harper said, ignoring his strangeness.

Justin nodded his head, and said, "Go on."

Harper cleared her throat, and said, "Zeke and I were talking, and, he told me-"

"Okay, I have to stop you right there. I know what Zeke has said to you. It does not take a genius to figure it out, especially when a conversation ends with a kiss", Justin said, hissing the last word angrily.

"Wha-? You saw us?", Harper said, in a tone of surprise. Justin saw colour rise in her cheek. It only made him angrier.

"Yes. I saw you. Its not like you guys were hidden from view. And you know what, its a good thing that you guys have decided to get back together, especially because now Zeke won't think we have a "connection"", he said, quoting the word connection aggressively with his fingers.

Harper opened her mouth to say something, and Justin raised his hand to indicate he wasnt finished talking.

"Please. Let me finish. You guys...are quite perfect for each other. I mean, thank God Zeke does not think we have feeling for each other...I mean, I would never, ever see myself with someone like you. You are nothing more than my little sister's best friend. It was stupid of Zeke to think that we liked each other, because you are just not my type, you know. The idea of us "liking" each other, EVER, is just PREPOSTEROUS.", Justin said, in a rush of words.

He saw the shock, and then the hurt, register in Harper's eyes. He felt oddly relieved, because he felt like he had given Harper as much pain as she had given him. Harper swallowed loudly, and said, "You are right, Justin. We are DEFINITELY not meant to be together. I...I have to go now, Alex...she must be waiting for me."

Saying that, she ran inside the building, leaving Justin alone. Once he had said those vicious words, he felt incredibly sad for hurting Harper. _But why should I feel sad? She..she hurt me too. But..its not like she did anything wrong. She does not have to ask for my permission before kissing someone. Why the hell do I feel so betrayed and hurt? _He stood there thinking for a long time, and when his brain felt like it would explode, he heaved a huge sigh, and walked inside the building, not able to deal with his confused and hurt feelings any longer.

* * *

**Okay, I was really excited to put up this chapter, but if you guys feel like maybe I am dragging the story or something, just let me know. I just thought it would be crucial to problematize Justin-Harper relationship. I have a vague idea of many more hurdles that could come their way, but if guys dont like it, you can tell me! But please, please R&R...it means a lot to me!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP._

**_Okay, first of all, thank you for all your reviews and comments. I appreciate it. Also, one person commented that I make some grammatical errors, and I really want to apologise for that. I hate it when people make mistakes in their writing too! But, I really do juggle a lot of things together, and I know that that is no excuse, but please bear with me! Sorry!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Justin was lying on his bed, staring at the moving fan. The events of the dance were running through his mind - slowly, painfully. While coming back from the dance, Harper had not refused to sit next to Justin, but she had made sure that no part of her body touched Justin.

The ride way back home had been extremely awkward and silent. Even Max, who usually lived in his own world, sensed the change in the environment, and kept his mouth shut the whole way. Alex kept glancing back and forth between Harper and Justin, trying to figure out the sudden shift in the mood. As for Justin, he chanced a look at Harper every once in a while, but Harper stared straight ahead - her face betraying absolutely no emotion whatsoever.

Justin sighed loudly. _Why? Why am I feeling this way? What the hell is wrong with me? _He knew that he had not been good to Harper, but as soon as he remembered the way Zeke had kissed Harper, his feelings of guilt faded away immediately.

_This is screwed up. I mean, why should I care that Zeke and Harper are getting back together? As a friend, shouldnt I be happy for her? Oh God. That girl is messing with my brain._

Justin twisted and turned in his bed - he was feeling restless. He wanted to know what Harper was doing, right at that moment. He knew trying to find out what she was upto was, potentially, stalker behaviour, but he just...could not control himself.

Heaving himself up from his bed, he snatched his wand out of his bedside table, and whispered, "_Gandiloo Pee Poo - Harper"._

Immediately, a bubble emerged from the tip of his wand, and travelled out of his room. Justin knew the direction where the bubble was heading - towards Harper's bedroom in the basement. Quickly, Justin took out his mobile and tapped on it twice. A second later, video recording appeared on his mobile. Justin could not help but feel proud of himself. Had Alex or Max tried the complicated spell, they would have messed it up, but, not him.

He shook his head, and concentrated on the video.

What he saw surprised him.

He saw Harper lying on her bed, with bits of tissues strewn all across her bed and the floor. When the bubble came closer to her, Justin saw tears roll down Harper's eyes - which looked red and swollen.

Justin gulped. Why was Harper crying this much? Obviously, he had been a jerk to her, but he couldnt imagine why his words would hurt her to such a great level.

Just then, Justin saw Harper reach for something inside the drawer of her table, and hesitate for a moment, before making up her mind and drawing out her mobile phone.

_Why would Harper need her mobile at this time of the hour?, _Justin wondered, feeling curious.

Jsutin saw her dial a number, and after a few seconds, heard her whisper, "Hey..Zeke? I am sorry to disturb you at this hour, but I wanted to talk to someone, and I figured who would understand me better than you? Well..Alex would, I guess, but she really does not like getting disturbed when she is sleeping. Um..so I called you. Is that fine?", Harper finished, timidly".

There was silence as Zeke spoke at the other end, and a moment later, Harper smiled sadly and said, "I...um, uh...wanted to talk to you about-"

Justin couldnt take it any longer. He switched off his mobile, knowing that as soon as he does that, the bubble will pop.

She was talking to Zeke. She was in pain - and the person she wanted to talk to was Zeke. Not Alex, not anyone else, but her **boyfriend** Zeke.

Justin angrily lied down on his bed, and decided that under no conditions whatsoever would he let all this, whatever it was, get to him. He was meant for better things than becoming a part of teenage drama. He will stop caring. HE WILL NOT CARE ANYMORE.

* * *

**_One of the readers of my story, GeorgieM, said 'boys are really clueless'. That sums up my thoughts exactly! They, really, really are, arent they? :-)_**

**_Anyways, I know I took a longer time putting up this chapter, longer than I have ever taken, but as I said last time - my college has started, and my teachers do NOT like to see me having fun. That is why they load me up with lots of work. But do not stop reading this story...please!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer : The sky is not red, the air is not pure, and I do not own WOWP.**_

**Okay, I want to start off by saying that I am sorry for putting up chapters at sucha slow pace. It bugs me to no end when people do that, so I can imagine how anyone who reads this story must be feeling. The thing is, I really have a lot of stuff to do. All I can say is, please do not stop reading this story, because I assure you guys that I will not stop writing it!**

**

* * *

**

_Why is she staring at me like that? Did I do something wrong? Oh crap. She's giving me the look. The look that clearly states that she wants to kill me. Uh oh._

Justin had gotten really scared by Alex's behaviour in the past week - ever since the dance. She was acting rudely towards him (more rudely than usual, that is), and now they stopped having that 'brother-sister' moment they used to have after a fight. In fact, now, everytime Alex fights with him, it results in her stomping inside her room and shutting the door loudly. She was also...kind of..shielding Harper. Harper spent all of her time with Alex, and if, by any chance, Justin had to talk to Harper, Alex would give him the 'Look Of Death', and make him supremely uncomfortable.

After his patience was tested beyond limits, he decided to talk to his little sister. They cannot go on NOT talking to each other, or worse, they cannot keep having terrible fights that never get resolved. Inspite of all her deviousness and rudeness and all of that, Justin still loved Alex.

So, he gathered up courage after his shift at the SubStation was over and went to Alex's room. He knew she hated it when he did not knock on her door before entering, so he knocked.

"Who is it?", Alex asked, in her usual bad mood.

"Hey, Alex, its me, Justin. Can I come in for a second?"

Justin heard a faint noise inside. Followed by some whispering, then, out of nowhere, the door burst open, to reveal a very irritated looking Alex.

Athough Justin knew he had to concentrate on Alex, and on repairing whatever was wrong between them, he could not help but throw a glance across the room, looking for Harper. He did not have to wait long to find her. She was sitting on the floor, with her arms perched on the bed. Her eyes met his, and for a moment, he forgot everything else. But, the moment passed, and he remembered. He remembered that she was with Zeke.

For some reason, it hurt him to think about that, so he focused his vision on Alex.

"Um..I wanted to talk to you.", Jusin said, feeling weird.

"What is it? Justin, I am really busy with my art, and I do not apprecite being disturbed.", Alex said, before adding in a whisper that was clearly meant to be heard, "Especially by someone like you."

"What? What did you just say? Did you just say 'Especially by someone like you.'? What is that supposed to mean?", Justin asked, feeling more confused, and hurt, than ever.

"Whatever, Justin. Are we done here?", Alex asked, looking at her nails, trying to appear like she does not care for her brother.

When Justin did not answer, Alex started closing the door, but before she could do that, Justin put his hand on the door, and said, in his most serious voice, "Alex. Stop it. I can see that you have some problem with me, and I need to know what I have done to you. We cannot go on being like this forever. I can see you are upset with me, and we need to work this out. We are family."

Alex's eyes shot up at the end of his dialogue. Then she turned around to look at her best friend, who was looking down, with tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

At that moment, Alex couldnt take it any longer. Facing Justin in the eyes, she said, as calmly and sarcastically as she could, "Oh, you noticed me being "upset". Thanks a lot to God for that. I thought you had lost the ability to see what others are feeling."

Justin was confused. "What do you mean?", he asked.

Alex was about to say something, when, all of a sudden, Harper pleaded tearfully, "Alex, please dont."

Now Justin was more confused than ever. What in the Earth's name was going on? Before he could ask, Alex said, "No, Harper. Please. Let me talk to my brother. Else I might kill him."

Before Harper could protest, Alex walked out of her room, and closed the door shut behind her, and turned around to look at Justin, with her arms crossed.

"What the hell? What did you mean by all those things you said? You know, I cant make anything right Alex if you dont tell me what is wrong in the first place.", Justin said.

"You. Are. The. Most. Disgusting. Pig. I. Have. Ever. Encountered. In. My. Whole. BLOODY. LIFE.", Alex replied, her voice rising with every word.

"Wha-?"

"Oh, come on Justin. You are so blinded by everything that you cant even see what is right in front of you? I mean, you noticed that I was upset, but you didnt even bother to see what Harper was, or rather is, going through? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Justin felt like he had been hit in his chest.

"Wh..what do you mean?", Justin asked, getting a familiar feeling of dread.

"Oh God. She told me what you said to her at the dance, Justin. And that, my brother, makes you quite a pig.", Alex said, trying hard not to hit him.

"Okay listen, Alex, I understand what you are saying. And..I may have been harsh in the way I spoke to her, but I...um, I was just trying to tell her that she is free to date whoever she wants!"

Alex clenched her fist, and said, in a voice of forced calm, "Justin, first of all, even if she dates someone, its not your place to be so rude to her. And secondly, you did NOT even let her finish what she had to say."

"Why should have I? I mean, I knew what she was going to tell me. I had seen her kiss Zeke, for crying out loud!", Justin said.

"Hell, Justin! She was trying to tell you that she and Zeke have broken up for good. And that kiss was a goodbye kiss. For some reason, she wanted to tell that to you, but NNNOOO...you were not willing to listen to her! And on top of that, you were so bloody rude and hurtful. They say I am a mean person, and even I dont do things like that."

Saying that, she turned around and went back to her room, shutting the door loudly.

Justin stared at Alex. His brain felt numb. Harper and Zeke are not together? But how could it be? No...no...he did not act like a total jerk to a good friend (?)...oh no..he did not.

But the thing is, he did. And he wasnt sure that he would ever be able to change that.

* * *

**I am sure you guys saw this one coming! I really liked writing this chapter, because Alex finally got to speak up, which I think is really nice. You guys, please R&R! Please please, pretty please?**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer - I do not, seriously, own WOWP. What a downer.**_

**Yay! I am back! First of all, I have to apologise to all my readers...I am really sorry for not updating the story for so long. I was moving to another city, and that wasnt easy (sigh). Anyways, I am back, and I hope you guys can forgive me for not updating!**

**

* * *

**

Ever since Alex had told Justin the truth, he had been unable to look at Harper - he hung his head low out of shame and pure embarassemnt, even though quite a few weeks had passed since the truth came out. He didnt even know why he felt _this_ guilty. His feelings were more messed up than ever.

However, there would be a few times when Justin would built up the courage to apologise to Harper - but right at the last moment, he would back out, because he himself did not know what to say. The apologising part was easy, but the _feelings_ part was really difficult to handle. What was he supposed to say if Harper asked him why he was so affected by her kiss with Zeke? He had no answers. He kept telling himself he needed time to think.

However, after two months of averting eyes, Justin decided that he needed to sort out things with Harper. He was not even thinking of planning their 'talk', something he always did. He thought that the best way to deal with the situation would be to be spontaneous. Now, all he had to do was to wait for the right time.

And then, the right time came.

The whole Russo family planned on going to Paris to visit Aunt Megan for a day (using magic, of course). Justin noticed that Harper had decided to not go, choosing to study for the upcoming exams instead. A night before their journey, Justin faked a huge stomach ache and fever to avoid going.

"Oh, sweety...how will you stay here all by yourself!", Mrs Russo shrieked.

Justin, sensing danger, replied hastily, "Oh Mum. I am not a kid anymore. I will be okay..its just a matter of two days, right? You guys go ahead. Please."

Mrs Russo was a little unconvinced, but agreed to go ahead with the trip.

The next day, the Russos (minus Justin), left for Paris. Justin and Harper said their goodbyes to them in the lair. Then, in a matter of seconds, they were gone.

The two of them were now alone - and in the same room. The air shifted - it became awkward. Harper, avoiding Justin's eyes, started walking out of the lair. Justin watched her go, and steeled himself for what was to come next, and said, "Um...hey, Harper. Can we talk for a minutew, please?"

Harper froze, as if she had been rooted to the spot. Slowly, she turned around to face him. She had gone white, and her lower lip was quivering.

"I-I dont think we have anything to say to each other, Justin.", Harper said, looking as if every word caused her pain.

"No..Harper...I-we need to talk. I need to apologise. Apologise for how I behaved with you during the dance. I know that was totally uncalled for-"

Harper clenched hir fists, and said, "Oh really? So now...months after the dance, you have found the courage to say sorry? Seeking the perfect opportunity because your family is not here, so you will be saved from humiliation?"

Justin flinched at her words. He knew she was right, but he couldnt let her go so easily. He had to fix this, he just HAD to.

"H-Harper I know what you are saying, and I really am sorry. I waited for my parents to go because I thought some privacy would be nice, so we can sort things out and talk.", he said, sincerely.

Harper laughed humorlessly. "Seriously, Justin. Why are we trying to "sort thing out" now? You said what you said, - and since when have you cared how your words, or actions for that matter, effect me? You virtually used to run away from me like, a year back - because I was the crazy chick. Are you doing this because you cannot escape me? Because we live in the same house? Well, dont worry about it, Justin."

"No! Harper, you've got it all wrong! I..I know, I used to be really distant with you a year back..but - you were the stalker then! I never hated you, Harper!", Justin said, in dismay.

Harper sucked in her breath. "Oh my Jesus!So you dont hate me? I guess I should be on the ninth cloud now - isnt it? You have done such a huge favour by NOT hating me, Justin."

Saying that, she turned to leave. Justin, in three quick steps, came forward and grabbed her arm to stop her. The swiftness of his motions caused her to jerk back slightly.

For a moment, Justin forgot what they were talking about. She was so close to him, so, so close. He colud smell her shampoo, and his thoughts were fast becoming foggy. _What the hell is happening to me? Why is Harper having such an effect on me?_ The moment passed when Harper looked up at his face, her eyes brimming with tears, showing pain and hurt. Justin wanted nothing more than hugging her close right then and there, but he resisted.

"You misunderstand me, Harper. When I said I have never hated you, what I meant was, I had always liked you, but over the last year, we had come really close, and I know it wasnt my place to shout at you for reuniting with Zeke - certainly not when I had not heard you out completely.", Justin said, sincerely.

Harper considered his words, and moved away from him slightly. Then she said, softly, "Yes Justin, it wasnt your place - at all to shout on me like that. But what hurt me apart from your words that day was the fact that it took you months to come and apologise."

Justin said, feeling a little flustered, "I..um..I know..as I said before, I was waiting for the right time. I didnt know how to apologise, Harper. I was so ashamed of myself - I still am, as a matter of fact."

Harper began pacing a little, and said, after a full minute, "Fine, I forgive you, Justin. I really do. But, I just need to know - why? Why did you react like that when you saw me with Zeke? Why did you say those harsh words? I have been trying to figure that out...but I just cant understand."

Justin stopped breathing. This was the part he was afraid of. Afraid to answer - because he did not know what to say. He said, slowly, "I dont know, Harper..I really dont. I just, when I saw both of you together, I just, I dont know. Something stirred inside me. I felt cheated. I-"

Harper stopped pacing, to look at him. For a moment, they both just looked at each other, and then she said, her voice barely a whisper, "Justin, I have assumed a lot of things in the past - and all my assumptions have been wrong, but..the way your are talking right now..I just, I have to ask, do you..."

"Do I what?", Justin asked, his heart racing.

"Do you.."

"Do I what, Harper?"

Harper took in a deep breath, and squared her shoulders as if preparing herself, and said, "Do you...I mean, just so we are clear, do you like me? Were you...I dont know, jealous when you saw me with Zeke at the dance?"

Harper's words hung over them. Justin felt dizzy. _Do I? Do I like Harper? The girl who used to stalk me before? My sister's best friend? Do I like this girl?_

And then it hit him. Why he was so upset when he thought that Harper is gettnig back with Zeke. Why he avoided looking at her.

Realization crashed on him like a Tsunami - he felt overcome. But then he lloked at her, standing there, apprehensively waiting for an answer.

"I..I think...I mean, I do. I do?", he asked, not knowing what he was saying.

Harper's eyes widened in shock. Obviously, she had not thought that this would be his answer.

Then, the absurdity of the situation subsided, atleast from Justin mind, and he realized clearly what was happening. The girl standing in front of him is the girl he like. He LIKES. He thought his heart would explode. Slowly, tentatively, he approached her. Harper stiffened a little, when she saw him come closer, but Justin thought that the good sign was she didnt run away - or slap him. So he continued his walk towards her.

Finally, after what seemed like centuries, he came close to her. Then, slowly, he raised his hand, so that his palm touched Harper's cheek, softly, carefully. The touch - Justin's touch, relaxed Harper's body, and made her look up at Justin's eyes. She felt her knees go weak.

Taking this as his cue, Justin slowly raised his other arm, so that his hands were cupping her cheeks. Then, he lowered his head, and their lips met.

It was..like magic. Like fireworks. Infact, Justin actually felt fireworks go off in his mind. They both put all their deeply buried feeling into the kiss, and kept kissing like the world was ending. Justin never wanted to let go of her.

Finally though, they had to come up for breath. They did, albeit reluctantly, and laughed - at the weirdness of the night.

"Me too", Harper said.

Justin's brow's knotted up in confusion, so Harper elaborated, "I like you too, Justin."

"Um...that kiss made it pretty clear, I think.", Justin said, smirking, although somewhere deep inside him, he felt relief and happiness.

* * *

**Believe it or not, I did not see the chapter ending like that. But I think that this ending was way better than what I had earlier thought of, so here it is! Again, I am really sorry for the late posting...if you guys ever see me in person, I will allow you to throw eggs at me, I promise! And dont worry, the story is not ending..lots of things ahead! Just keep reading and reviewing, even if it is just to hurl abuses at me (wink wink)! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Yoo hoo! I am back with another chapter! This chapter is a little bit smaller than the others, but I just wanted it to be out there while I worked on my next big idea for the series! I hope you guys like it...because I thought it was really cute..not that I am praising myself..(okay, maybe I am, a little bit..:-D) PLEASE R&R!**

**Also, I want to thank these two awesome people who have read and reviewed almost all of my chapters, I mean, there are many others who have always been kind enough to review it, but my research (hee hee) shows these are the two most consistent reviewers..so a big thank you to HighQueenDofNarnia and lilyhermionepotter17! THANKS!**

_**Disclaimer - I do NOT own WOWP**_

* * *

_Harper Finkle. I am dating Harper Finkle._ The words still sounded weird and alien in Justin's head, but he had decided, a long time back, they were good weird, good alien. Like everything else is with Harper, their relationship was different, quirky too. They were not marching around the town declaring that they are together, and yet, by the way he looked at Harper, and the way she returned his looks, everyone had realized that the two of them were together. However, being the honorable man Justin considered himself to be, he broke the news to his family one fine day, infact, just the day his family had returned from Paris, while they were eating dinner.

"So, Justin, what have you been up to? I know we were not gone for long, but still...", Alex said, her eyes looking back and forth between Justin and Harper.

Harper and Justin simultaneously choked on their juice.

"Wh-what?", Justin spluttered, trying to look innocent.

"No, I mean, any significant changes you want to share with us?", Alex asked, sneakily.

"Dude...did you catch bird poo?", Max asked, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"WHAT? Max...why would you even say something like th-you know what, whatever", Justin said, trying to change the topic.

But then, he looked at Harper. She looked...disappointed. _Did she want me to tell everyone about us?_ He kept on looking at her, trying to figure her out.

"Ehm ehm...", Justin's mom feign-coughed, pulling Justin out of his reverie. He felt himself go red.

"NOW even I am interested. What did we miss, when we were gone, Justin?", his mom asked, her eyes twinkling.

Justin cleared his throat, and once again looked at Harper for approval. When he was granted that, he said, half-resignedly, half-excitedly, "Okay, okay, you guys caught me. I..um, I mean to say, we, Harper and I, we...er, kind of, er..."

His family kept looking at him expectantly, and he thought, _God, they are make me going to say it out loud, no matter what._ "Dont look at me like that! Okay fine! I AM DAITNG HARPER NOW, if that is what you guys wanted to know!"

"Oh, hijo! Finally! It was about time! I am so happy for you guys!", Justin's mum said, happily.

Alex, on the other hand, had a completely 'Alex' reaction, "Eh, I knew it. The minute I walked into the room, i knew it. I just wanted to put you in a spot..ha!", she said, evilly.

Justin shook his head, and looked at Harper. She was blushing slightly, and looked absolutely beautiful. SHe also looked happy. It was then that Justin knew that he would embarass himself every minute lik that if that would result in her smiling the way she was smiling at him right then. Slowly, he held her hand under the table. She gave his hand a little squeeze, and for the rest of the dinner, he did not mind that Alex and Max went on making fun of him - for he was happy to be holding Haprer's hand.

* * *

**Okay, now I need atleast one more chapter full of fluff before I enter my big twist, but I have no idea how to do it. So, my aweosme readers, will you please give me some ideas as to how I should approach their romantic conquests (!) in the next chapter? One line ideas or elaborte ones, everything will be appreciated. Help me!**


End file.
